


Season Twelve Ha - part 3

by JAYJEN11



Series: Season 12 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: End of season eleven and Jensen had thought they were out. Now half way into season twelve and things had taken a huge turn





	

Jensen let himself into the apartment and felt about a hundred pounds of weight lift off him as he breathed in the familiar smell.

He kicked off his shoes and bypassed everything else, including the shower he probably needed and headed straight to the bedroom. There in the dark, lit only by the hallway light was the love of his life, asleep but restless, not used to having an entire bed to himself.

Jensen stepped into the bedroom and silently removed his clothes before walking over to the bed and sliding over Jared, covering his lover’s entire body with his own. He felt the brief second of tension before Jared relaxed and inhaled deeply. Jensen couldn’t see it but he could almost feel the slow smile Jared had on his face

“Missed you.” Was the first words out of Jensen’s mouth.

“You smell like baby powder” was the reply and Jensen chuckled

Jared turned, managing to keep Jensen draped over him the whole time, and lifted his mouth so they could share the first real kiss they had shared in close to two months

“God I’ve missed you.” Jensen husked when they finally came up for air, lips tingling

“Me too.”

“I’m so tired. I’m actually fucking exhausted”

“I can handle the smell of aeroplane for the night. Come on in babe.” Jared said and threw back the sheets so Jensen could climb in before pulling them back over them and nestling into Jensen’s shoulder, “Love you.” He said as his eyes closed again

“Love you too Jay.” Jensen said and felt his body relax for the first time in six weeks, before he closed his eyes and sank into a contented sleep.

 

The next morning Jensen rolled over and slid his arm out only to find cold linen. He then lifted his arm to look at his watch and see what the time was. Jared would be out there somewhere in the bleak, snowing tundra running to burn off energy for both him and his dogs. He pulled the covers back over himself trusting Jared to get him up and moving in time

Sometime later the covers were removed from over his head and the smell of coffee filled his nose and his brain

“I love you.” He groaned

“Me or the coffee.”

“Give me the mug and I’ll get back to you on that.” He said as he held out his hands, eyes not entirely open yet. Jared managed to bypass the grabby hands and suddenly Jensen felt warm, dry lips pressed against his

“Glad you’re back babe.”

“Me too.” Jensen sighed and Jared placed the mug in his hands before heading to the kitchen.

Jensen frowned as he inhaled the coffee. This was not how he wanted their homecoming to be. He had wanted to come home Saturday night, spend the night and Sunday with Jared but Danneel had had a minor break down on Saturday about being left alone with twins and he had stayed for one more day, as if one more day would make the world a better place in the grand scheme of things. He sighed as he climbed out of their bed and headed to the shower. He knew how this went, Jared had given him enough time to shower and inhale one mug of coffee. He would get a travel mug of coffee in the car on the way to the set and by the time he got to set he would be up to having solids in his stomach with his third cup.

On set everyone congratulated him. There were hugs and kisses from people and presents given to him for the twins. Jared stood beside him silently the whole time, just watching and smiling but still a distance from him and Jensen gritted his teeth as he grinned and tolerated the gap.

He loved those kids, his twins, he truly did and he would give his life for them, the same way he would JJ but they were not planned and he could still, to this day, feel the knot that came in his stomach when he opened the email Danneel kept messaging him about and saw the picture of the positive pregnancy test.

He still remembers that day, sitting in his trailer, staring at the computer screen wondering if he was seeing what he was seeing and if this was a joke. Fucking pregnant. No discussion, no do we want to have another child again just ‘surprise’. He could see all his future plans floating away as he stared at that picture and then Jay walked into his trailer.

He never kept secrets from Jared, the one and only time he had was the huge fuck up when Jared thought they were over and Jensen had never had to talk so much or fight so hard to prove to Jared that he loved him and would be with him forever. He would have left Danni, had been willing to, to be with Jared, live a life with him after Supernatural finished, which is what he thought was happening after season eleven. Jensen showed the email to Jared and then watched as he smiled and slapped him on the back and said congratulations, the smile not quite reaching his eyes and his jaw clenching with emotion. Pregnant, he couldn’t fucking believe it, and the ultimate betrayal to Jared, and he knew Jared knew, it probably happened the weekend Jensen had fled Canada and gone home, leaving Jared to think their relationship was over.

 

Jensen’s mind was whirling, he was going to get out, they were going to get out. Season twelve was going to be the end and Jensen and Jared were both going to step out and try for the big screen. Both of them had money saved, could afford to be out of work for a little while until they found their feet but Jensen finding out Danneel was pregnant had little doubts flickering in his mind. He was closer to forty then thirty now, did he really want to throw this in and get out there to fight with all the legitimate movie actors to try and get parts? Even as he was having these doubts, trying to decide where the future led Jared was hit with his own bombshell. Genevieve was pregnant. Of course she was, anything Danni could do Gen could do better. Jensen could still remember the day Jared came barrelling into his trailer in tears. Jensen scooped him up, took him in his arms and held him until he calmed down, not knowing what caused this, until Jared gasped out his news and then they both sat there and stared at each other as they watched their future slide away in a cloud of smoke.

 

Back to the present, they got through the day of shooting, Jensen learning his lines pretty much on the run, Jared calm beside him, bringing him coffee, food or just encouragement. Cliff then drove them to the apartment and as they climbed out of the car Jensen hooked his hands into Jared’s belt and let him lead them home. They briefly stopped at the night manager’s desk and got a run down on when the dogs had been let out last but Jensen wasn’t listening and almost missed it when a pizza was handed over that Jared had ordered before leaving set.

Jared got them up to the apartment and pushed Jensen through the door and down onto the couch before going to the kitchen and getting two beers each and paper towel so they didn’t have to move for a bit. Meanwhile Jensen, brain dead with fatigue, pretty much sat there and stared at the television screen as the news replayed.

 

He had a flash back to six months ago. Danneel was almost in her second trimester and Genevieve had just broken her news.

“So…” Jared said, looking to Jensen as if he had all the answers and Jensen knew he had to be the man. Jared joked that Jensen liked to read Alpha, Omega fanfiction; but in this situation Jensen felt like he had to step up, had to be the Alpha for the younger man in front of him looking so lost.

“So we keep going until they pull the plug.” Jensen said casually as he shrugged, trying to look calm and sure on the outside although inside he felt sick, Jared didn’t know yet, Jensen hadn’t told him, Danneel had just rung and announced twins.

 

“Jen…Jensen…come on babe, bed.” Jared said from what seemed like a distance and then Jensen felt himself being pulled up and ushered down the hall to the bedroom. He stood in the middle of the bedroom while Jared quickly undressed him and helped him into sleep pants and a shirt and then let Jared push him into bed. He shivered a little against the cold linen but knew that wouldn’t be an issue soon and sure enough after a few minutes his living heater slid under the covers and scooped Jensen up, quickly dropped a kiss on his lips, and then turned him around so he was the little spoon and Jared could wrap himself around him to keep him warm.

 

That was pretty much how the whole week went, as the days went on Jensen started to feel more awake, more alive and was even running his lines before the day began and by Friday he was almost feeling human again, which was nuts since he was about to get on a plane and go back to Austin to do it all again. Jared had been a pillar of strength this week. He had looked after Jensen and had just been there, not asking for anything in return and had given Jensen all his love and support. They had done nothing more than hold each other or share a few soft kisses before they fell asleep and Jensen couldn’t love Jared any more if he tried.

Friday night Jared pushed him into the bed already warmed and gave him a kiss on the lips as he carded his hand through his hair and Jensen was asleep in under a minute. Jared then sighed and headed back to the living area, closing the door as he went so he didn’t wake Jensen. It was Friday night and he was antsy, he had had his lover pressed up against him all week and he got it, he truly did, fucking twins, it was beyond amazing, but it had been close to two months since he had felt Jensen on him and in him and God he missed it. Even as he had that thought he felt completely selfish and he sighed as he grabbed a couple of beers and some snacks from the kitchen before settling onto the couch and flicking on tv. He surfed the channels for a bit before he found an action movie that would keep him entertained. After that finished he poured himself and whiskey and grabbed another beer and then reached for the book he was reading at the moment, putting some quiet music on in the background so the apartment wasn’t completely silent

“Hey…” Jensen said in a husky sleep filled voice as he scuffed into the room while rubbing sleep from his eyes. His sleep pants were sitting low on his hips and his shirt rose with his arms making Jared twitch a little in his pants.

“Hey what are you doing up?” Jared asked as he moved his feet so Jensen could flop into the couch

“I woke…I reached…you weren’t there.” Jensen huffed

“Sorry babe, wasn’t tired yet.” He said as he put his feet in Jensen’s lap and went to pick up the book again.

Jensen sat there silently, not really looking at anything, stroking Jared’s feet for a couple of minutes before huffing

“What?” Jared asked

“So you’re just reading?”

“Yep.” And then silence again

“I’m sorry Jay.” He husked.

“What for?” Jared’s eyebrows rose as he asked

“I suck. I’ve pretty much been the walking undead this week.”

“Jen I get it babe, twins for fucks sake.”

“Yeah we’ve got a nanny and of course mum and dad and Danni’s parents are all over them but still feel like a I gotta do what I can while I can.”

“Jen why you explaining yourself to me. God if anyone gets it I get it. That’ll be me in a couple of months.”

“Yeah but Christmas, New Year, all gone.”

“Jen we saw each other in that time.”

“Yeah but not like I wanted to. This sucks.” He said as he ran his hands over his face and he looked sad and tired and older than he should right now

“Jen talk to me, what’s going on?”

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here babe.”

“I just miss you, us. I know Danni needs help, I know we have twins God I know but I wanted you, needed you there beside me. I miss your voice, your smell, your touch and I’m sorry man but God I miss having you on top of me and I’m pretty sure my dick’s gonna fall off soon. It’s been months.”

“I know God I know.” Jared said as he adjusted himself in his jeans and saw Jensen shuffle on the couch as he watched Jared’s hand. It had been so long that hearing Jensen talk like that was affecting him and he knew Jensen knew.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here to look after you Jay.” Jensen whispered as he lifted Jared’s legs off him and slid closer. “You having to take care of yourself instead of having my hand, my mouth wrapped around you.” Jensen husked and Jared let one leg fall to the ground leaving space for Jensen to crawl into the gap

“Didn’t.” Jared husked in return.

“Didn’t take care yourself?”

“Haven’t touched myself since you left.”

“Jay are you fucking kidding? You must have blue balls by now.” Jensen whispered as his hand slid over the denim encased package.

“Wasn’t doing it without you here.” Jared shook his head, adamant, “But now you are here...” Jared husked

“You gonna put on a show for me?” Jensen asked and Jared watched as his tongue came out to wet his lips

“Slide back to the corner of the couch.” Jared instructed and Jensen frowned but slid to the other end of the couch, almost out of reach of his lover, “Now have a drink.” Jared said and handed him the whiskey.

“Hmm the good stuff.” Jensen sighed after taking a sniff and a sip

“You awake babe?” Jared asked innocently

“Why?”

“Don’t want you to miss the show.” Jared husked and undid his jeans, lifting his ass to slide them off before dropping them on the ground beside him. Jensen let out a growl and started moving, “nah uh, just sit there and enjoy the show.” Jared said with a smirk as he pushed Jensen back into the couch with his foot

“Are you fucking kidding me? When you’re wearing those?” Jensen hissed between gritted teeth and leaned back to give his fully hard cock room to move in his sleep pants.

Jared lay back, spread his legs, closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch before slowly lowering his hand to cup and stroke his cock through the black lace boxer briefs. He heard Jensen inhale sharply and smiled slightly as he stroked his tip, almost milking it for the pre cum he could feel rising

“Ooohh” he sighed and put his fingers up to his mouth, firstly to taste himself and secondly to wet his fingers before sliding his hand under the elastic so he could grab himself fully, as his tongue came out to lick his fingers he heard Jensen whimper but kept his eyes closed. He knew if he opened them and looked at Jensen it would be over in five seconds.

“I’m imaging your tongue sliding along the bottom of my cock, fuck I love it when you lick me but I love it more, oh yeah, when you take me in your mouth, fuck it’s so hot and so wet, closest I’ll ever get to that time you let me fuck you.” Jared grunts and hears muffled sighs coming from the other end of the couch, “That’s it Jen just suck on the head, yeah lap it all up.” Jared groans and thrusts into his own hand, one hard thrust, knowing that most of his cock is now out of the lace. He then pushes his hand down further and cups his balls, rolling them gently in his hands while his cock his hard and red and pouring pre cum, he can feel it running down the length of him, “Yeah Jen that’s it, play with them, suck on them, fuck l love having my balls in your mouth.” Jared throws his head back even further as he pushes the lace briefs further down and spits in his hand before taking a good firm grip. He can hear Jensen practically whimpering in the corner and loves that he can turn him on this easily, although it has been months. “Yeah Jen that’s it, take it all in baby til I hit the back of your throat, yeah that’s it, swallow babe, come on you can get me deeper than that.” Jared narrates his fantasy, voice so low now he almost sounds like Castiel, “Yeah babe, that’s it let me fuck that mouth, of those lips Jen, fuck those lips, I wish you could see them wrapped around my cock cause…oh fuck!” Jared yelped as he suddenly lost control and ropes of white covered his hand and stomach. He gasped in oxygen as he opened his eyes just in time to see Jensen’s eyes screw shut and his body jerk as he came without even touching himself.

They sat there silently staring at each other as they sucked in oxygen before Jensen swallowed the rest of the whiskey and growled out in Dean’s voice, “Bedroom now or I won’t be responsible for what happens.”

By the time they hit the bed both men were naked and twitching in interest again. The lounge room scene was their foreplay so Jensen immediately reached for the warming lube in the bedside drawer. As he squeezed it into his hands his eyes met Jared’s and what he saw there was soft and gentle and pure love and his breath caught in his throat as his heart almost beat out his chest. He stopped what he was doing to just sit back and stare at him

“Fuck I love you.” He growled

“Love you too babe.”

“I just wanna stay here all weekend, right here, in this bed, preferably in you.”

“Well firstly you aint in me yet and secondly I think my ass would hurt if you were there all weekend and thirdly you have two beautiful babies to get back to. We miss so much between filming here and the cons, you gotta be there while you can man.”

“When did you get so Yoda? All I wanna do is pound into you and apologise for leaving you like I have and you’re so Zen about everything.”

“Jen look at me…” Jared said as he sat up, reached for tissues and wiped the lube off Jensen’s hands. Whether they did or didn’t make love tonight it seemed ridiculous to be chatting while holding a palm full of lube.

“…both of us were thrown for loops this year. Neither of us expected kids to be coming along but they are and that’s life and you know I am going to love the fuck out of my daughter the way I do my sons and the way you do your kids. That out there, our kids, our wives, that’s the hard work. Here, you and me, this apartment? This is easy. There’s no pressure here, we get enough out there. You wanna fuck the shit out of me knock yourself out, you know I’ll never say no; but if you just want to curl up, shut the world out, sleep, cry, admit you’re petrified like I am? Well we can do that too. I love you babe; I love you too much to put any pressure on you about anything. This is our haven.” Jared said sincerely and Jensen gave him one second to inhale oxygen before he pounced on him and welded his lips to his.

It was a deep and dirty kiss as tongues duelled, teeth clashed together and lips were bitten and sucked on. Jensen had his hand wrapped in Jared’s hair and he pulled enough to feel Jared whimper into his mouth with need. He was now straddling his extra tall lover so it didn’t take long for him to feel that huge dick start pulsing to life again. If he were less frantic, less frustrated, he would sit back and watch it rise to the occasion. He loved the times when he could put one hand on Jared’s chest, feel his heart beat and watch his cock twitch to life with the same beat; but that was not tonight; tonight he was needy and desperate and ready to impale Jared so hard he would remember him for whole weekend while they were apart in Austin.

Jared held Jensen by the hips and lazily thrust up so their cocks slid together, heat and moisture making the movement smooth

“I can’t Jay…I gotta…I need…” Jensen gritted between gasps of oxygen and Jared took his hand and squeezed in more lube before pushing Jensen down the bed and spreading his mile-long legs.

Jensen quickly crawled up between them and took one leg, putting it over his shoulder before slowly sliding one finger past Jared’s ring

“Fuck Jared you’re so tight.” Jensen hissed

“What do you expect it’s almost been two months.” Jared gritted between teeth and Jensen pulled back, the last thing he wanted was to make this uncomfortable for his lover.

He slid down the bed, lifted Jared’s other leg over his other shoulder and leaned down to suckle on Jared’s cock while his thumb lightly massaged his tight muscle. He didn’t push in he just tapped and rubbed and stroked until he felt Jared slightly relax. He then slid off his cock with a pop and lowered his head even further to lick at the tight ring of muscle.

Jared muttered and squirmed as Jensen licked wide across his hole but after a few minutes he curled his tongue and started thrusting into the hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle

“Jen…Jen…” he gasped

“Shh I got ya babe.” Jensen said and went back to pretty much tongue fucking Jared. The next time his tongue went into the slightly loosened muscle his finger slid in beside and although Jared tensed for a second he deep breathed and relaxed into it. It was hard work, Jensen’s tongue was starting to ache and his lips were parched but it was worth every second as Jared slowly started thrusting onto the two fingers he had got inside him

“More, more Jen, I need more, I need you.” Jared almost begged but Jensen wasn’t going to rush and hurt him so he went for distraction.

“Do you know how fucking hot you look?” Jensen asked casually and Jared shook his head. “Do you know how many times I wake up in the middle of the night, rock hard, thinking of this exact thing? You riding my fingers like your life depends on it?”

“Right now it does.” Jared gasped and Jensen let out a little chuckle as he slowly slid in a third finger. He slowly moved in and out, waiting for Jared to relax and then kinked his fingers, pushed in and up and grinned as Jared almost shot off the bed while letting out a litany of swear words.

“Got it.”

“Would you just fucking fuck me.” Jared growled and Jensen smiled again before slicking up his cock and slowly sliding into his lover. As he sank in he lowered his head and took Jared’s lips with his and they drank deeply from each other, hands grasping and fingers interlocked as he pushed down and Jared thrust up

“Fuck so tight Jared, so hot, I’m not gonna last long, I needed this too much.” Jensen gasped in between gulps of oxygen. They looked deep into each other’s eyes as they fell into the rhythm they were so used to and then half a second after Jensen saw a sparkle in his eye Jared surged up and rotated his hips sucking Jensen in even deeper and Jensen cried out as came hard and fast, unloading into his lover, it seemed that’s all Jared had been waiting for because he then clenched around Jensen and unloaded onto both their stomachs and chests. Very quickly Jensen’s legs got shaky and his arms gave way and he collapsed onto Jared and Jared carded a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp which was an exquisite torture after sex although very calming.

“Shower.” Jensen mumbled

“Hmmm.” Jared replied and they continued lying there

“I’ll go to bed smelling like plane but I’m not going to bed smelling like sex.” Jensen muttered

“Why you say the sweetest things to me Mr Ackles.” Jared purred in a deep southern accent and Jensen wasn’t going to lie his dick twitched, testing if it had the energy to get up again, ah no.

Jensen sighed and rolled off Jared, trying not to make the sheets any messier than they were and pulled him up before heading to the shower. They climbed into the cubicle together and kissed and stroked as they sponged each other down. Once out of the shower and in clean sleep pants Jared suggested Jensen go grab them a couple of whiskeys to get them to sleep; he then turned and stripped the bed before pulling on new sheets.

Ten minutes later Jensen appeared with a tray and Jared almost groaned as the smell of toast wafted to him. Jensen put the tray on Jared’s lap before climbing in beside him and they ate toast and scrambled eggs while drinking beer before sipping whiskey from the glass and each other’s lips.

Jared put the tray on the floor and turned off the light and Jensen snuggled in beside him in the fresh smelling sheets

“You know we’ll be ok Jen.”

“Yeah I do.”

“Whatever you need I’m right here, just ask and it’s yours.”

“I want you.”

“Babe you already got me.”

“Season twelve.” Jensen snorted

“Wait for lucky thirteen.” Jared husked before leaning down and brushing his lips over his.


End file.
